


Color Soulmates

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [84]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye it “</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> “your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye it “

You were in the middle of a dream when the alarm on your phone went off. You quite literally, rolled out of bed and fell to the floor, still clinging to your blanket. You got up, and walked over to your vanity to shut off your alarm. Then made your way over to the bathroom. You splashed your face with a bit of water and then looked in the mirror while you dried off your face with a nearby towel. As you looked in your own reflection, you caught a glimpse of bright red. You finished patting your face dry quickly, and then looked into the mirror again. You groaned, “oh fuck, not again.” You put on your black eyeliner and always black clothes, and then put on red lipstick and sunglasses. You grabbed a breakfast bar and headed off to go meet up with your friends at the outlet mall.

You pulled into the parking lot and walked over to the coffee shop. You got your usual drink and then sat down outside on a bench while you waited for your friend. 

She walked past you to get her drink, and when she came back she smirked, “what’s with the sunglasses?”

 You shrugged, “it’s sunny out today.” 

She laughed, “No, no, no, you never wear sunglasses except for when your eyes change colors! Oh my gosh, what color is it this time?”

You opened your mouth to object but your friend kept talking, “Let’s see, you’re wearing black which means it’s not brown or blonde, could be two toned since black is a neutral color...but then again you’re wearing red lipstick, so that means it’s either that bright red again, or that weird two-thirds white one-third black.”

You took off the sunglasses and sighed, “He dyed it red, again.”

A girl who was passing by looked at you and smiled, “Wow, red, when did they change?”

“Today.”

The girl grinned wider and glanced over at her friend, “What if she’s Michael’s?”

You tried to act as though you didn’t know him, “Michael?”

They both giggled, “Michael Clifford, guitarist in 5 Seconds of Summer! If your eyes change a lot then I guarantee you’re probably his soulmate.”

You thought back to a while ago when you had figured out Michael was your soulmate. You were sitting in your room with your friend when she freaked out, “Y/n, your eye has a flame in it!” You ran to the mirror and watched a small part of your left eye glow like it was on fire. When it went out, that part of your eye was black. Your friend checked the time, and then you called your mom to see if that had ever happened to her. 

She could tell you were worried, “I don’t think that’s a normal thing, but maybe it was just a one time occurrence?” 

You kept talking about it, and then she interrupted you, “Y/n, which eye was it?” 

“The left one, why?”

She spoke calmly, “I was watching extra, and apparently some boy in a band caught fire to the left part of his hair. He supposedly dyes his hair a lot, maybe he might be...” 

After saying goodbye, you quickly started searching the internet for pictures of Michael. The part of his hair that caught fire matched up perfectly with your eye. And when you looked at the time he got hurt, it was the exact same time the spark in your eye appeared. Your friend was searching on her own phone and looked through a timeline with all his hair colors, “Y/n, this matches your eye timeline exactly! Your soulmate is famous!” You scrolled through his pictures on Instagram and saw that his eye color was always the same, and it was the exact same color as your hair. Your friend shook you by your shoulders, “How can you not be excited? You just found your soulmate!” You sighed and looked through the hundreds of girls on the internet who were claiming to be his soulmate,”Yeah, but he’ll never believe me.”

Over the next few months you read more and more about Michael, and decided that he really did seem like your dream guy. You wished you could meet him, but with the way things were going, it wasn’t going to happen.  Even if you did somehow find a way to get thousands of dollars to put towards being front and center at a concert, there was no way he’d believe you were his soulmate. You really just believed it was time to give up. Sure, everyone had a soulmate, but maybe you just weren’t going to get to be with yours.

You were sitting in bed one day, your blanket pulled over your head, and binge watching every superhero movie you owned, normally they could make you feel better. You heard someone fling open the door and then you were greeted by your friend who pulled the blanket off of you and had a giant smile on her face, “Get up, I have a plan to get Michael.” You quickly got dressed and then got into her car. 

She started driving and explained, “Okay, so, the band is flying in today, and they’re coming from 9 hours away. Which guarantees that they will be asleep on the flight, and not on their phones right?” 

You nodded and she kept going, “So, while he’s on the flight, you’ll dye your hair like you planned to, but you’ll do something so odd that nobody else would have it.”

“But what’s that going to do?”

She sighed, “Come on Y/n! Think! He won’t be able to post about his new eye color and therefore, nobody will have any clue that they should dye their hair to match. When they got off the plane, he’ll mostly likely wear sunglasses since they’ll have been sleeping so nobody but him and his band mates will know about the eye color! Then we’ll show up and wait with the other fans, you’ll wear a wig and as soon as he passes by us, you pull off the wig and he’ll see the hair and know you’re soulmates!”

Your jaw dropped, “How the fuck did you manage to figure this all out?”

“I’ll do anything for romance.”

So, your friend drove you to the hair salon and you sat down in the chair and explained to your hairstylist that you wanted something crazy. She was a bit skeptical at first, but once you explained, she knew exactly what to do. Three and a half hours of coloring and bleaching later, you walked over to your friend’s car, where she was waiting with the wig. She gasped, “You look amazing! And there’s no way he won’t notice you!” She drove to the airport while you fixed your makeup and wig. You made sure to keep checking his twitter to know if he had posted about his eyes changing yet. 

When you showed up to the airport there were a few girls waiting but it looked like it was about to rain, and their flight was delayed, so it was going to take a few more hours. As the two of you waited for the guys, there were a few girls who were talking about how they were Michael’s soulmate since their eye’s were red. The problem is, you could tell they were contacts. As the guys made their way out of the airport, you could see that Michael was whispering to Calum and wearing sunglasses even though it was dark out. You took this opportunity to take off your own sunglasses and show your eyes which matched Michael’s bright hair. They all decided to stop and take selfies since there weren’t too many fans, this was your chance.

As Michael stopped to talk to you, you pulled out your phone, “Can I get a picture?” 

He was happy to oblige, and then you giggled, “Can you - um - can you take off your sunglasses?” 

He chuckled nervously, “Oh, uh, I’d rather not, I’m really sorry.”

You pulled the wig off to reveal your hair, and Michael stared at you, shocked. Calum, Ashton, and Luke all stopped what they were doing and didn’t say a word. Michael took off his sunglasses to reveal a bright glowing neon green. 

You started laughing, you couldn’t help it, “Oh my gosh, it is you!”

He busted out laughing as well, “Really? Glow in the dark hair dye!”

You lighted smacked his arm, “That’s for making me buy new lipsticks every time you dye your hair!”

“So, it seems your my soulmate.”

“Looks that way.”

Michael held out his hand, “Interested in dinner?”

You tried not to look to excited as you held his hand, but you felt a spark when you held it. That feeling of being with the right person. Even if you both looked a bit like a glow in the dark Christmas tree.


End file.
